


This isn't what I call Torture but whatever

by siggykuu



Series: Siggy has no idea how to write stories (with friends) [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siggykuu/pseuds/siggykuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>feferi rides a massive dildo in front of cronus and and he complains that his dick hurts.</p><p>Also i'm not a writer, there's a reason why i draw a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This isn't what I call Torture but whatever

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this pic i made http://twinksandboobs.tumblr.com/post/130132035798/my-patreon-i-named-this-file-feferi-tells

“Feferi, my dick really, really hurts…” Is what he says while watching you riding a ever so pretty pink toy in front of him. You give a chuckle and look back at him with a smirk, leaning forward to give him a better view of yourself to him. You can tell his dick is just throbbing in those sweatpants of his, you almost feel bad for doing this to him.

“Cronus, I’ll tell you when I’m ready for you, okay?”

He gives a whine and his legs close together, biting his lips with the utmost enthusiasm as he continued to watch you. “Feeeefffy, come ON, Fef! please, let me touch you…” his hands were groping and squeezing his cock while trying to keep his composure for you.

“hmmm… nnno.” He makes a very audible grunt. You take the toy out of you and turn to sit down in front of him, looking a little annoyed. He frowns.

“I don't like that tone of yours one bit, Cronus, maybe I should punish you further?”

His eyes widened and lets out a deep nervous sigh. “N-no, no fef I’m sorry…” Feferi rose an eyebrow and smirked. “How aboooout…” She tsks for a second, thinking about what to do.

“Mmmm… get me off with your mouth.”

Cronus blinks, thinking how that’s not much of a punishment, but Feferi was never the best at thinking about ‘punishments’. He goes over to her happily and pressed his tongue against her clit, giving it a firm lick up.

“AH!” Feferi twitches, feeling her legs twitch and quiver as Cronus’ tongue made different patterns on her sex. He grabs onto the toy and teases it into feferi, she gasps and grabs onto his hair, letting out a pleasured moan. “Cro!” She moans as he slides the toy into her slowly, moving up so she can lay down on the bed, her legs spread for Cronus.

“Fef you’re so cute, you know that?” He says, smirking as he thrusts the toy into her, she whimpers and gasps, trying to look angry but failing at that. “S-Shut up! I’m nnot going to forgive-oh!- forgive you for this!” Cronus rolls his eyes a little at that, playing with her clit with his hand as he kisses her neck, moving down to her breasts to suck on her nipples.

“Lemme do my own punishment, babe.” He purrs and roughly thrusts the toy into her, his thumb pressed against and gently circles her clit, watching her moan and whimper Cronus’ name angrily (or as best she can).  
“Fuck! Fuck Cro- oH!” She feels her whole body quiver, electric shocks coming from between her legs, unable to even make a coherent word as she feels herself come once; Twice; Three times in a row, her head is spinning as she moved a hand to grip Cronus’ arm. “S-Stop! Stop I can’t-!” Cronus smirks and moves his hand away from her, keeping the toy inside her and he takes his dick out of his pants, now pumping his dick towards her chest, cumming onto her.

After a few moments of Feferi and Cronus catching their thoughts, Feferi slowly sits up to look down at her chest, frowning slightly. “You’re so mean, Cronus…” She whimpers, looking at his now dripping dick, to the cum on her chest. Cronus shrugs, moving her to him and lifts her up, kissing her cheek. “You’re mean too, babe.”

Feferi smiles a little, kissing cronus’ cheek as well, letting out a yawn. “Whatever, treat me nice.”

“Sure thing, princess.” Cronus walks feferi to the bathroom, taking a short bath and both head to bed, sleeping peacefully from a wonderful night of lightweight ‘torture’.


End file.
